convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sebastian Michaelis (β)
Sebastian Michaelis '''is a character from [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Butler ''Black Butler'']. He made his series debut in Brand of the Hawk. Canon Sebastian is a demon that has existed for thousands of years, and has made contracts with countless humans in exchange for their souls. The story of Black Butler follows Sebastian's contract with Ciel Phantomhive, a young boy who wishes to find the person responsible for murdering his parents and kill them. Due to his agreement with Ciel, Sebastian must always be at his beck and call. That is, until he finally gets revenge on whoever is responsible for Ciel's parent's murder, to which Sebastian will consume his soul. Pre-Convergence Before the events of Brand of the Hawk, Ciel had been trying to research the multiverse after Grell Sutcliff recounted the events of A Night in Terror Town to Sebastian. Though while Ciel's efforts proved fruitless, both him and Sebastian ended up in Brand of the Hawk through less than conventional means. Plot Involvement '''Brand of the Hawk Sebastian had a very active role within the plot, often aiding the group in their endeavors. He was often there to aid someone. He was also the one who ultimately killed Felix Faust, as well as dealing a heavy amount of damage to Dracula in the final battle with him. Epilogue(s) Brand of the Hawk After warning Ben Tennyson that he'd better not end up in his domain, both Sebastian and Ciel return home. After being reunited with Elizabeth Midford, Bardroy, Finny, and Mey-Rin, the pair make their way back to Ciel's office, where they both reflect on the events that had just transpired before them. Ciel informs Sebastian that they are to wait patiently for now, as he's sure that this won't be the last time they become involved with multiversal endeavors. Their epilogue ends with Sebastian agreeing. Character Relationships * Ciel Phantomhive - ''A character from ''[https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Butler '''Black Butler']'' who debuted in Brand of the Hawk. Ciel is Sebastian's master, to put it simply. Sebastian must always follow Ciel's orders, no matter what they are. He must do this until Ciel kills the ones responsible for murdering is parents, as per their contract. * Grell Sutcliff - ''A character from Black Butler who debuted in ''A Night in Terror Town. ''Grell has a quite obvious crush on Sebastian, often oggling over him when the two come into contact with each other. Although Sebastian is polite towards her, he finds her to be a nuisance and has even threatened her on occasion. * ''Sumia - A character from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fire_Emblem Fire Emblem] who debuted in Brand of the Hawk. Sebastian and Sumia formed somewhat of a friendship, with Sebastian often helping her up when she fell and generally being there to help her when she needed it. Trivia *Sebastian has stated that in the past, he engaged in "messily sampling every dish available," and he has since resorted to only consuming "high-quality" souls. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Brand of the Hawk Category:Black Butler characters